


Temptation

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, References to Drugs, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: *WARNING*This talks about eating disorders, mental health, child abuse, and drug addiction. If you are triggered by this things it is advised that you should not read this.Peter just wanted to finally be in control of something.Tony needed to forget.They met in the middle.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter, "I'm a ruin", by 'Marina and the diamonds'.

Peter watched as the tree's passed by. One by one fading into nothing but a tiny little speck. Until that too was gone. The young adult never had good vision anyways. And May still paid for contacts.

The doe-eyed adult felt his elbow dig into the seat of the car. The bone felt lodged in, like he wouldn't be able to get it out. Peter wondered how food could make you strong, but weak at the same time.

It was called tough love for a reason. It's the reason why he was heading towards a crazy house instead being safely tucked in bed. Watching vine videos on YouTube. Being able to work from home, locked in a dark bedroom where no one could laugh.

May sighed and glanced at her nephew, "You'll love it they have T.V., friendly faces."  
"No WiFi, everyone is like in their eighties." Peter rolled his eyes. "This isn't the first time I've done this."

"Yes but, it's the first time since you've been an adult. C'mon! It won't be that bad. Give it a chance." May nudged the male.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be the same. Hopefully, no crazy chick will try to rip out my hair though." Peter muttered under his breath.  
"It's for your own good. We tried everything to get you to eat. Why don't you just eat?" May asked, her voice cracking.

"You wouldn't understand!" Peter nearly shouted.  
"Try me! I've done everything I could to try! Therapy! Books! Group homes! You just won't talk! Why won't you talk?" May screamed, jerking the car a little.

Peter jumped in his seat and stayed silent as he stared through the window. A medium sized house with lots of glass windows came into view. The grass was movie green with neatly trimmed bushes and tall trees.

A perfect dollhouse to hide all the crazy.

"How long am I staying here now?" Peter questioned not moving from his spot.  
"Until your completely better." May answered getting out of the car.

They entered the building with Peter slouching with a grim expression. May held her head up high as she walked to the sign-in sheet on the receptionist desk.

"Hello, I'm Sam Wilson. Are you Peter Parker?" A dark-skinned male walked in with a smile. Peter felt his stomach turn.  
"Yeah." The younger male whispered.

"Great, you're his Aunt right? Just sign him in and we'll take care of him. You can't visit him for at least three weeks and we'll have to check their his bags. No electronics. And we have a house phone you can call." Sam explained right off the bat.

Peter was slightly impressed. The man covered the ground very quickly.  
"Right." May nodded and took the blue pen into her hand and signed the sheet.

"I'll get your things." May said walking back out.  
Sam turned to Peter the smile never leaving his face, "Would you like to meet everyone? Or get settled in first?" Sam questioned.

"Settled in, if you don't mind." Peter replied, playing with the edges of his sweater.

"Of course. Follow me."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Apocalypse", by, 'Cigarettes after sex'.

"Your room is next to Tony's. He's sorta intense so be careful around him." Sam spoke opening up a red door that led to a bedroom.

"So why are all the doors in colors?" Peter questioned looking through the hallway and seeing blue, white, pink, black, and purple doors on either side of said hallway.

"Everyone who lives here has a color assigned to them. We've had fights in the past because someone stole something from someone. So now we have a color system." Sam explained, Peter nodded and stepped into his new room.

It was slightly smaller than his room from home. But big enough that it had walking room. A twin sized bed sat in one corner of the room, and a medium-sized desk sat in the other. The carpet was red and so were the walls.

"You could kill somebody in here and no one would know." Someone whistled.  
Peter turned around and saw an older man with dark hair and whiskey-colored eyes. Leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Tony." He introduced himself with a smirk on his face.  
"Stark go away." Sam groaned. Tony ignored him and walked over to where Peter stood. The smile in his eyes never leaving.

"I'm not scaring him, am I?" Tony questioned the younger male. Peter glanced at Sam with a questionable stare. The man just sighed and shook his head.

"Um, no? But-" Tony cut Peter off with a slap to the back that almost made the male fall over.  
"Woah, I didn't hit that hard." Tony said steadying Peter. "Unless you want me too that is." The older man winked.

"Tony, please stop sexually advancing on Peter. It's making him uncomfortable." Sam sighed crossing his arms.

"You've been hanging out with Rogers way too much. By the way, Wanda has gotten into the dishwasher again." Tony spoke in a bored tone.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sam demanded.  
Tony shrugged, "Pirate was attacking Rogers and I was just too busy laughing."

"The bird escaped?" Sam shouted, moving out of the hallway.  
"His name is pirate!" Tony shouted after him. Peter bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what was happening.

Before he could ask Tony turned back to him and smiled, "So your name is Peter."

"Parker! Peter Parker." The younger man cleared his throat and looked around the room, trying not to meet the older man's eyes. Tony just hummed before Aunt May came in.

"Haha, sorry for the wait. I had to have two people check the bags. Apparently, I packed too much for you." May smiled nervously.

"Two people?" Tony inquired.

"Um, a blond man and a redhead female? The man, Vision? He said, he was kind. The girl seemed very intense." May responded playing with her hands.

Tony sighed, "Damn you Natasha. She doesn't work here." May and Peter stood in the center of the room while Tony left with a sour expression on his face.

"Well this place seems nice." May, petting Peter's hair. "I'll see you as soon as I can alright?"

"What about my stuff?" Peter asked feeling sick. His headache was coming back.

"Vision said he'll check with Sam to see what you can keep and what you can't." May answered. "Where is he?"  
Peter shrugged, "Taking care of a pirate that was attacking someone."

May pursed her lips, "Strange isn't? This place. That's why I picked it for you. Keeps you on your toes." May gave Peter a tight hug. "I love you."

Peter didn't say anything back.

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Sober", by, 'Demi Lavato'.

"So as you can see we have a new resident with us." Sam began the group therapy. "Why don't we introduce ourselves and say why we are here?"

"My name is Wanda Maximoff. I'm in here because methamphetamine killed my brother and almost killed me. I also have anger issues." The redhead with a Russian accent spoke. She wore an all pink romper. Her long hair tied in a ponytail.

Peter just nodded at her when Wanda's eyes didn't leave his. She just huffed and rolled her eyes. Leaning back against her pink chair. Peter also noticed that everyone's chair was color coded.

"Natasha, cocaine, control freak." Another redhead female introduced herself. Her stare seemed like she could see past others. Peter shivered reminding himself to not get on her bad side. Her color must be black, Peter guessed seeing her chair and sweater.

"Don't mind her, she's just crazy," Tony whispered to Peter. He was wearing blue jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a logo on it.  
"Tony! Want to go next?" Sam asked with a tight smile.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Tony Stark, addictions are heroin and alcohol."

"I'll go next." A blond buff man said raising his hand up.

"Okay Rogers, we're not in pre-school. Put your hand down." Tony sassed to the blue-eyed man.

The man growled but didn't reply instead he smiled at Peter. "Steve Rogers, I'm in here for crack cocaine." Steve's white robes made Peter want to laugh.

"You will probably meet Clint sometime. He's always coming back in and out." Sam said standing up. "This is Peter Parker treat him with respect."

"Wait, why are you here?" Natasha questioned raising her eyebrow.  
"Um, anorexic and marijuana." Peter responded, pinching his hands. Natasha just hummed and got up leaving the room.

"That's Nat for you. Wanna go play ping ball?" Tony offered, grinning up at the younger male.

"Great! Wanda is a pro at it, go ask her." Tony said, patting Peter on the back. Peter flushed and his head turned on the older man's words. "Just kidding! Don't be so uptight! Let's go get juice boxes though."

Tony took Peter by the shoulders and steered him in the direction of the kitchen. Peter looked around the house and stared at the decorations that were on the walls. Beaded blankets covered the tan walls in rainbow colors. Long rugs with flowers on them covered the floor.

The place was so cozy, it didn't feel much like a crazy house.

"So, anorexic? Where are you with that?" Tony asked, handing Peter a fruit punch juice box.  
"Uh, not life-threatening anymore. Then I fainted in the middle of the sidewalk and my Aunt made me come here." Peter answered.

"Why did you faint?"

"Wasn't supposed to exercise. Didn't eat for a week. Didn't know where I was going. This is the seventh time I've been in this situation. But it's the first I didn't have an IV in my arm." Peter spoke.

"This is my twentieth time. Been in and out of these since I was thirteen." Tony said, leaning on the counter.  
"Why do you keep coming back?" Peter questioned in a small voice.

Tony shrugged, "Each time I came I've lost something that can be replaced. This time, I almost lost something that couldn't. I can't risk losing those I care about."

"So you're here until your all better?"

"Yup. Til I'm all better." Tony repeated. "Enough of that though, lets go play games."


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Idontwannabeyouanymore" by, 'Billie Eilish'.

Peter woke up to a loud banging noise outside of his bedroom door. The young adult groaned and shoved his head into the red pillow. The room was cold and the adult's vision was blurry. Peter could already tell that it was going to be a bad day.

The pounding on his door had gotten louder and was starting to give Peter a had headache. The doe-eyed adult slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the dark red door.

Steve stood on the other side, his arms crossed with a stern expression. "Time for breakfast." Was all that the blond said before walking away. Peter watched as he left, dread pooling at his gut. This was going to end in a disaster.

Peter quickly changed into comfortable clothing and put on his glasses. He left his room slightly shaking, but his nerves calmed down when he noticed that Tony's door was open. For some reason the younger adult felt at peace with the older man.

Tony was dressed in a AD/DC shirt with blue jeans. He was humming a song while writing something down in a dark blue notebook. Peter looked around and was amazed at how the man's room was.

Dark blur curtains,the walls were splattered with light and dark blue paint. His desk was a sky blue color with the sheets of his bed so dark it looked like purple. There was something comforting about Tony's room.

"See something you like?" Tony questioned, with humor in his voice. Peter shrugged and leaned against the dark blue doorframe. Now it looked like the older man was out of place.   
"Don't be a stranger now, have a seat. I mean I did beat you at ping pong yesterday." Tony invited.

The doe-eyed man smiled and took a place on the beanbag chair. "It was a lucky win." Peter responded.

"Ten to thirty kid, I owned you." Tony grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I see nothing buries your ego."

"Bold of you to assume I have one." The man snarked back. "Anyhow, aren't you going to eat?"

"Are you? You don't like you're getting ready to head out to the breakfast table." Peter shot back, gesturing toward the paperwork the older man seemed to be neck deep in.

"Got a pass for good behavior. Get to eat in my room for the day. I mean after every meal Sam will check my room. But its better than getting into a fight with Rogers every morning." Tony explained.

"You guys really hate each other." Peter commented.

"We have very different views on everything. They don't clash well. Anyways, you better get downstairs before Sam drags you down there.  Trust me I know from experience." The brown haired teen told the younger man.

Peter got up and laced his hands behind his back, "Well I'll see you later then?" Tony nodded his head with a smile. "Okay." Peter said, ducking his head down before leaving the room.

What Peter didn't notice from yesterday was that the stairs were a tan color covered with rainbow beads. Everything about the place was either one color or too many colors. He was getting a headache looking at all of them.

"Peter! Glad you could join us." Steve greeted with a smile. "You'll be sitting with Sam, Natasha, and Wanda." The blond pointed to the round table by the window. It was colored with three stripes of black, pink, and green.

"Great." Peter muttered under his breath. His stomach already feeling full.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Hallucinating', by, " Elohim".

The hash browns looked like a pile of twigs. Eggs resembled crumbled up chalk and the toast was a black cloth. Peter's stomach churned uncomfortably as the smell hit his nose. The fear bubbling inside his chest was painful. Peter wanted to stab himself with a fork.

"Since you are recovering your stomach probably won't be able to handle a lot of food. So, take three bites of eggs, four of the hash browns, and you have to eat all of your toast." Sam explained, sliding a red glass of water towards the younger man.

Peter slowly nodded his head and shakily picked up his fork.

"Wait! We have to say our prayers before we eat." Steve shouted, causing Peter to jump out of his skin.

Wanda who sat next to the doe-eyed man rolled her eyes, "Steve not everyone has the same beliefs as you. Shut the fuck up."

"Okay language guys." Sam said, "No fighting during meals. Does everyone have their meal plans ready?" The group nodded, "Great, start eating then, no talking. You guys know the rules." Sam then left the room. Peter guessed it was to check on Tony.

Peter pushed his slimy eggs around the plate with his plastic fork. The only colors were the plates and cups. Utensils were clear. Even the napkins were colored.

Suddenly Natasha leaned forwards with a smirk on her face, "You seemed to be having fun with Tony the other day."

"Shut it! We're not supposed to talk, dumbass." Wanda hissed at the other redhead.

"He's with Tony, who knows how loud his room is right now." Natasha replied, "You two seemed cozy."

"We were just playing games?" Peter responded feeling confused.

"You should stay away from Tony, he's bad news." Steve cut into the conversation. "I've known him for years, he is always in and out of places like this."

"And how would you know that? Does that mean that you've been in and out of rehab?" Peter shot back. He didn't know exactly why he was defending Tony. Peter did in a way have some sort of friendship with the man. It wasn't really a reason to get into an argument with another person though.

"That doesn't matter, I haven't done any of the crap that Stark pulled." Steve replied, seemly to almost glare at the younger man.

"We all are here because of something. And we stay here to get better for ourselves and loved ones. Will everyone be quiet and eat their damn food?" Sam nearly yelled coming back into the dining room.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and slowly began to eat. Sam just stared at Peter expectedly. Slowly the younger man picked up the plastic fork that seemed to be taunting him so. The feeling of being crushed came back full force.

His heart hammered inside of his chest harshly. Peter's palms began to sweat, and he only did notice the stares of the other housemates when he realized he was shaking. His hearing started to fade and black spots filled his vision.

It was funny how he ended up vomiting with nothing swirling in his stomach.

 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter, "It looks sad" by 'Creature'.

Peter himself didn't know how exactly it started. Whether it was to punish himself, or just because he could do it. He really wasn't sure. All he knew for certain was that every day he ate less and less. And after a while, the need to eat wasn't there anymore. Oh God, did it feel great.

So when Sam inquired on what caused Peter to start this, he just shrugged his shoulders. Not really knowing a good enough answer to tell. It wasn't like he had planned it after all.

"Not really an answer but it's better than nothing I suppose." Sam laughed. "How about we end I for today? Go relax and enjoy your day Peter."

The younger make nodded and left the room. Once a day every week the patients had to have, a one on one time with Sam for an hour. Peter dreaded it. He's only been at the house for three weeks and so fat every session was filled with silence.

It was awful. But Sam never seemed to mind so Peter decided that he shouldn't care that much.

"Hey little rookie! You done for the day?" Tony greeted, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders when he entered the living room.

"Yeah, and what's up with that nickname? What happened to Petey-pie?" Peter questioned as he let Tony guide him into a love seat.

"C'mon, Pertero! The nicknames help me plan out your costume. Nothing else is giving me ideas." The older male replied, sitting down next to Peter with one of his legs casually resting on Peter's

"Just look it up on the internet. Not that hard." Peter sasses, looking up at the ceiling to watch the fake spiders dangle.  
"No can do! That bucket prank I pulled on Steve cost me, my computer time." Tony pulled, crossing his arms.

"And you have no one to blame but yourself." Peter teased. "Besides Halloween is just another day. Just no one will judge you if you spend the day stuffing your face with chocolate."

Tony let out a dramatic gasp. "A man out to ruin my heart."

"Oh please, you two will probably just take turns in holding each others hair back as you throw up your stomach." Wanda sneered.

Peter jumped slightly not realizing that another person was in the room with them. Wanda seemed to always despite Tony, and since Peter is always around him, she started acting nasty towards him also.

"Jesus, what is your fucking problem?" Tony breathed out with wide eyes. The room suddenly got a tense aura as Tony and Wanda got into a staring match.

Wanda smirked, "Nothin' just remember the rules, Stark." The redhead spoke, getting up and walking out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Peter asked, looking back at the brown haired male.

Tony just shrugged and moved his kegs away from Peter's. "I don't know, let's watch some Halloween movies since it's in season."

Despite the home Peter could tell that Tony wasn't in the mood for them. His legs strangely cold, and his chest feeling empty. The younger male realized he just missed Tony's smile.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Technicolour Beat" by 'Oh Wonder'.

"You got to be kidding me." Peter deadpanned.  
"What? Is it the wrong size?" Tony questioned, looking at the Mario costume.

"What-what would we even do with these costumes?" Peter asked feeling irritated.  
Tony shrugged, "Eat pixie sticks and watch horror movies?"

"What are you going to be?"  
"Princess Peach."

Peter stood in the hallway wanting to rip his hair out. This was the third time this week that Tony was pestering Peter about Halloween. It's not that the younger male hated it, he just didn't see the point of it.

"C'mon! Don't be a buzz kill! I'll give you a kiss, if you dress up with me!"  
"Fine, just no saw movies." Peter accommodated.

Tony grinned, "Of course, sir."

And that's how the duo ended up on couch dressed as video game characters, while chewing on pixie sticks. Sam was hosting a few games in the kitchen that include food. (Which Peter didn't want to think about.)

However, only Steve and Natasha were in there. Wanda was trying to flirt with Vision despite that type of relationship not being allowed.

"This is boring." Tony complained, chucking an empty pixie stick at the worn down a T.V.  The man's big pink dress making a crinkling noise as he did.

"You picked Chucky." Peter shrugged, opening another pixie stick so he could chew on the paper. His mustache was falling off, and the hat was giving him a headache.

"That'd because Steve is a wuss and doesn't like ghouls." The older man shouted loud enough for the blond to hear from the kitchen.

"Get over yourself Stark!" Steve yelled back.  
"Fuck you!"

"Okay! If you two can't play nice then it's going to be a quiet night, with Dora on repeat!" Sam shouted.

Tony rolled his eyes and paused the movie. Tiffany holding out a plate of cookies to Chucky, force on the screen. "Let's watch the purge, more jump scares." The crown on Tony's head fell as he got up off the couch but, the man didn't seem to mind.

Peter looked out the window and watched as kids and a few teens went door to door, holding bags of candy. He wondered what May was doing. If she was coping well with him not being home.

He loathed himself on how much he had hurt her. She never deserved it.

"Yo-hoo! What are you thinking about?" Tony asked sitting back down next to the younger male. Movie trailers were currently playing, which left the volume at a buzz.

"My Aunt." Peter replied.  
Tony gave him a long look before sighing. "You're too honest for your own good."

"Is that bad?" Peter wrinkled his nose, looking back at Tony.

"Depends on who your asking." Tony responded, the think tense it not letting up. Peter's heart skipped a few beats as Tony took his face into his hands.

"What are you doing?" Peter breathed, eyes wide.  
"I still owe you that kiss." Tony answered his eyelids slowly closing. Peter let out a squeak before melting into the kiss.  
It was a good Halloween.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Happy Pills, " by, 'Weathers'.

It was sound of glass breaking that woke Peter up. And then the shouting began. Peter kept his eyes closed and wrapped his red blanket tighter around his shoulders as he tried to tell who was yelling so early in the morning.

There was Wanda, Steve, and, Peter was out of bed and running down the stairs ignoring the black dots in his vision. They were getting into a fight with Tony.

"You think you're so great with your money and your luck. But deep down you're still human just like the rest of us. You ain't all that special." Steve jeered at the shorter man with a glint of a glare in his eyes.

"Oh please Steve, you're just jealous. You act all superior against the treat of us. You're not God! You're just some junkie alcoholic who lost his boyfriend by cheating. At least I never did that to anyone I ever cared about, even when I was on a drug high." Tony sneered back at the blond.

Steve's face slowly morphed into an ugly snarl and Peter's heart thudded harshly in his chest as the taller male clenched his fists.

"The fuck is going on here?" Sam shouted walking into the living room, his body stiff with anger. Behind him Wanda looked worried, it made Peter want to slap the fakeness off of her face.

"Just an asshole trying to be a dickwad." Steve commented crossing his arms.  
"Don't ever try to cuss someone out pal." Tony busted out laughing.

"Okay enough! Peter take Tony back to his room. Wanda go back to yours. Steve in my office now!" Sam yelled out the orders.

Tony seemed surprised to see Peter in the room with everyone else. That was fair, the younger man didn't make himself known to the room. Peter felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment from the looks Tony was sending him.

"Tony-" The older man slammed the door in his face before letting him finish. Peter wanted to cry, he probably looked ridiculous, standing in front of Tony's door in PJ's and teary eyes.

"Happens all the time, don't take it personally. If you do, you'll go through life with a broken heart." Natasha's voice ranged in Peter's ears.

"Why didn't you do anything to try and stop it?" Peter found himself asking.

Natasha smirked and leaned against the doorway of her room, "I was planning to, but someone beat me to it. For knowing him only a few weeks, you seem very attached to him. Watch out, your loyalty might get you hurt one day." The redhead said as she disappeared back into her room.

Peter let out a sigh and headed back to his room feeling the pressure on his shoulders. It wasn't going to be a good day in the house with everyone fighting.   
And the stress that surrounded Peter made him want to smoke. Going through withdrawal sucks.

Closing the red door behind him, Peter slumped to the ground as his stomach groaned with hunger. Breakfast was going to be served later instead of its regular time.  
Keeping your body on a mealtime is good for recovery, according to Sam.

Now it felt like it was useless. This did make Peter cry.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Medicine", by 'Daughter'.

"Oh Peter, it's wonderful to hear from you again. How are things going? Did you make any friends? Are you doing any better?"

Peter thought that hearing his Aunt's voice would help with everything. That his Aunt would magically make everything better. But, Peter wasn't a teen anymore. And the broken stuff wasn't toys.

He was twenty-three years old, and a kiss to the head wasn't going to do his mind. Or save him from himself.

"I'm doing okay." Peter answered slowly. "There's a lot here that keeps me distracted. Not sure if it's a good thing."

"Oh honey, of course it is. Anything that you're not sad it a win for the day. This takes time." May responded.

"I guess that one I stopped pitying myself, life is harder with these kinds of problems." Peter replied feeling himself tear up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" May asked softly. Peter could hear one of his Aunt's favorite soap operas in the background. He felt sick.

"I met this guy, his name is Tony. We got into a fight, I think. Same said that outbreaks happen a lot during recovery. And not to take it personal. But I feel like I maybe overstepped." The male confessed.

"Sometimes we do things that are questionable to people we care about. I promise that whatever happened, he didn't mean it. Life is funny like that." May assured her nephew.

Pete smiled, "Yeah, thanks May."

"Besides! You made a friend! I'm so happy for you. It sounds like your doing really well. I'm glad." May praised through the phone.

"I mean, its only been a month. I'm eating a would meal every day, even if it is small." Peter reported.

"And I'm so proud. Please keep it up, yeah?"  
"Yeah, I promise. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"Now listen here Peter Parker, don't you dare apologize for something that you have no control over. It's not your fault with what happened or how it happened. All that matters right now, is that you're getting the help that you need and that you're sticking to your treatment plan." May scolded Peter.

"Still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go this far. I'll do better, I am doing better." Peter rocked on his heels feeling awkward.

"I know. And while it's not okay, I'm glad that you still went out and got help. It shows that you do want to get better. You just need a push and a reason." May spoke with kindness laced in her voice.

"Thank you May, I love you."  
"I love you too Peter, visiting day is coming up. I'll see you then."

Peter hung up and placed the house phone down on the holder. It felt like a weight of relive has been lifted off of his chest. And now he could breathe.

The chirping of the bird interrupted his train of thought. Peter let out a laugh as the bird flew towards him and landed on his shoulder.

"I think I've become a loser. I guess it's fine though, I just have to get better." Peter whispered to pirate.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Little Talks", by 'Of Monsters and Men'.

Peter wrinkled his nose at the amount of ketchup there was on the pink plate. Wanda must've known that he was on dish duty today. Peter sighed and started to scape off the red sauce off of the plate. Washing dishes were the worst. It is so unsanitary.

Memories of him sitting at the table kitchen table doing homework, with May loading the dishwasher resurfaced into Peter's mind. The guilt was suffocating.

Footsteps softly padded into the kitchen, "Natasha for the last time I know how to wash dishes. I don't need you to go all Mr. Clean on me." Peter grumbled out.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Natasha, and I don't tend to harass people based on their cleaning skills. I had people for that." Tony's voice hit Peter like a ton of bricks.

Startled Peter spun around only for soap studs to hit Tony's face. "Tony! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's alright kid." The older man let out a laugh.

"Um, did you have any dishes for me to clean?" Peter asked after a few seconds of silence had passed.

"No, I just wanted to apologize to you. I'm sure that Sam told you that I tend to have outbursts. I didn't mean to take it out on you though." Tony explained, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, it's fine." Peter shrugged, turning back around to get the dishes done.

"It isn't though, I need to learn that taking my frustrating out at others isn't okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I know you were only trying to help." Tony bit his lip not making eye contact with the younger male.

"Tony, I'm telling you I understand. When all the bad things happened to me and my Aunt, I learned to cope with how to deal with everything all at once. I just needed to be reminded of it." Peter rebutted Tony's argument.

"If you're sure. I just want to make sure that I won't push you away. You already mean so much to me." Tony's hand shook as he dug them into the pockets of his jeans.

"You mean a lot to me too." Peter smiled, "An if you think that a little outburst like that is going to drive me away, well you're wrong. I got tough skin." The couple shared a laugh before Sam walked in with a clip broad.

"C'mon Peter your up. I'm sure Tony won't mind finishing the dishes while we talk." Sam spoke, cutting into the happy atmosphere.

"Of course Sammie! I would never let Peter here fall back on his chores." Tony faked smiled. Peter frowned but didn't do anything as Same was ushering him into his office.

As soon as Peter sat down, Sam pulled up his file and started flipping through the pages.

"As progress goes, you're doing good. Great even, throughout one month you only threw up three times. Along with your one meal a day, I'm going to add a small snack. Maybe tee pieces of Watermelon.  It is mostly liquid so it should go down smooth." Sam suggested, tapping his pencil against his desk.

Peter nodded, "Sure. Is there going to be any changes to my meds?" He inquired.

Same shook his head, "I don't see any reason to. Unless you want to?" Peter shook his head, "Then that's that. I'm proud of you Peter. You're making very good progress. Keep it up."

It was times like this, Peter Parker felt inferior to others.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter is, "Demons", by, " Imagine Dragons.

"And congratulations to Tony for being six months sober. This is now yours." Sam reported with a wide smile. He handed Tony a blue chip with the words, ' _Six-month_ _sobriety'_ engraved into it.

Tony traced the number six with a soft smile on his lips. Peter watched with happiness bubbling in his chest."

"Now feel free to celebrate the New Years how you feel like. There's apple cider in the kitchen with games and Disney movies in the living room." Sam informed.

"I would ask why we're not celebrating New Years on the actual day but, I think I know." Peter told Tony, not taking his eyes off of Wanda who was dressed in a dark pink dress with a silver leather jacket.

"Yeah, January first is a hard day for her. It's the day that her brother overdosed." Tony replied watching as Wanda wrapped a blanket around herself and how one of the workers, Vision, handed her a glass of warm cider.

"Is that allowed?" Peter questioned as Vision and Wanda cuddled on the sofa.

Tony shrugged, "Who knows, I got something to show you, come on." The older man spoke, dragging Peter up the stairs and to his room.

Tony closed the door behind them and took a seat at his desk. Peter slowly sat down on the red silk-sheeted bed, feeling a tad awkward as Tony rummaged through one of the drawers.

"Here." The man said before tossing something at Peter.

Peter slowly opened the box up to reveal a Stark watch. "Err, what?" The younger man looked up in confusement.

"Christmas present. Since we didn't celebrate it I figure I give you this before I forget about it." Tony explained.

"But this- it's too much. I can't accept this! I don't have anything to give you." Peter admitted.

"It's fine I promise." Tony sighed and fiddled with his sobriety chip. "You know, I'm surprised that I kept up being over for this long. Usually by the time I hit a month I'm gone." The man confessed.

"What's different about this time?" Peter questioned setting the watch down and focusing on Tony.

"I can't lose anyone else, I met you."  
"What happened?"

_"Tony this is the third time this week!" Pepper's voice was the first thing that woke him up. The next thing was the sound of peppers hitting a desk._

_"_ _Shhh_ _, I need quiet so I can let the alcohol do its thing." Tony groaned._

_"You have a meeting in ten minutes and you haven't showered for a month. Tony, I thought this was working! What's wrong with you?" Pepper asked rubbing her temples._

_"I can still remember this conversation that's what's wrong." Tony sassed getting up from the floor he was passed out on._

_"Tony I swear if you don't put on pants I'll lock you out of the lab." Pepper responded._

_"Look just go in my place. I got a date with a lovely bottle of wine."_  
_"Tony I_ _swear-_ _"_

_"Just do it!" Tony shouted. Startled Pepper took a step back her eyes widening. "Fuck! Pepper, look I'm sorry, I'm-"_

_"Save it. I quit. I can't take this anymore." The blonde stormed out in anger._

_"Pepper! Wait! Pepper!"_

"I pushed everyone away and everyone left. I need to do this so I can fix everything." Tony but the inside of his cheek.

Peter smiled sadly and stood up, "It's okay." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the older man. "I promise."

Tony hugged back trying not to let the tears fall.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Love Club" by, 'Lorde'.

"So is anyone coming to visit you?" Peter asked the taller man. The two were sitting on a love seat watching morning cartoons. Peter hadn't realized how many suicide jokes were on Spongebob until he started looking for them.

Tony shrugged, "I doubt it. Someone might come and see me talk about work, that'll probably be it though." Peter felt a stab go through his chest, Tony must be seen the younger one's reaction because he quickly started to try and comfort him.

"Hey, it's alright, I did this to myself. The people who I hurt still need time to forgive me. I don't blame them. Their right in ignoring me. I was a fucking ass."

"But like, shouldn't they see how hard you've been working? You deserve something!" Peter grumbled under his breath while crossing his arms.

"I've been through this before Pete. I used up all of my second chances with the people I care about. I'll be lucky if they still look at me the same way, " Tony whistled, "You didn't know me back then if you did, you wouldn't like what you saw."

Instead of replying Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's frame and hugged him close with his head resting on the man's chest. "I might've not liked what I saw, but I'm not the type of person to give up on those who I care about." The younger male whispered.

\--------

"You look much better Peter! Healthy, " May greeted her nephew with a big hug. "Are you doing okay? How's everyone treating you? Who's Tony? Are you going to introduce us?" May winked.

"May!" Peter flushed red, "Let's take a seat first yeah?"

"So?" May inquired once the two were seated on the back porch.  
"Everythings fine here, you don't have to worry, " Peter looked down and bit his lip, "I'm doing better May."

May smiled kindly, " That's great sweetie, I'm so proud of you."  
"Since I'm showing progress, Sam said I might get out earlier than expected. And I'm, I've stopped showing signs of withdrawal, " Peter informed.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you're getting better. It's a relief, you know?" May explained with tears in her eyes.

Peter pulled his Aunt in for a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. The for eyed male spotted Tony standing seemly awkwardly by the doorway of the porch.

"Um, May Tony is here, " Peter mumbled into his Aunt's hair.

"Ah,-" May wiped her tears on her sleeve and sat up to meet Tony with a smile on her face. "Tony! It's nice to meet you! Peter has told me all about you!"

"Right, you must be May, " Tony greeted with a slight smile.  
"Thank you for looking after Peter, " May hugged the male.

"It's um, not a problem, " Tony stammered.

Peter let out a small laugh, "Should we go inside and talk? It's more comfortable after all, " He shrugged with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, " Tony began before May cut him off.  
"Oh, nonsense! You're basically family now! I never saw Peter get close to someone in such a short time." May happily said as she dragged Tony inside the house.

Peter watched them go inside with a smile on his face. The male was thankful that they were getting along, and that Tony was getting out of his shell.


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Ain't it fun By; Paramore

"So, today we are getting a new roommate." Same begin the weekly meeting.  
"Roommates? Is that what we are?" Peter whispered to Tony.

The older male shrugged, "Maybe he's on something too?" Peter suppressed a smile and tried to pay attention to Sam's speech.

"His name is Thor and this will be his third time in a treatment center. Please treat him with respect and care you would yourself." Sam lutchered.

"So with no respect." Tony joked to the shorter male. Peter held in a giggle and bit down the smile that was threatening to surface.

"He will be arriving later today, so in the meantime, we'll be cleaning the whole house. Your sections are posted on the bulletin so get to work." Sam finished with a smile.

Peter sighed when he realizes that he was stuck cleaning the kitchen with Steve. Tony, who was hanging off of Peter like a letch, laughed, "Good luck buddy, Steve's a hard head!"

The younger male watched as Tony left to go upstairs. He was signed to clean the halls. "Buddy?" Peter wrinkled his nose in distaste and made his way to the kitchen.

Steve stood by the stove with his arms crossed and facial expression neutral. "I'll wash the dishes, sweep and mop the floor. You can clean everything else." The blond curtly spoke.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head quietly. The doe-eyed male watched as the taller man began washing the dishes. Peter took in a deep breath and started on his chores.

Thor was taller than everyone in the house. He also had mismatched eyes a what seemed to be a hasty buzz cut for a hair cut.   
His boyfriend Bruce had dropped him off with a solemn expression. Peter watched as the couple shared a bitter goodbye kiss before parting ways.

Thor stood next to Peter as Bruce drove off into the background. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Thor spoke up, "This is my last chance. He told me that if I put him through it again, he'll leave me for good."

Peter didn't say anything and eventually, Thor left to go inside.

"So since we have a new roommate I'll let him go first, Thor if you will." Sam gestured to the tall blond.

Thor shuffled in his seat before speaking, "My name is Thor Odison and I'm here because I'm an alcoholic and addicted to steroids."

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Sam nodded, trying to get the man to open up more.

"My younger brother died because of drugs. I met my partner of three years at a bar, and I used to study storms." Thor rattled off looking bored.

"Can I go now?" Wanda questioned raising her hand. Sam sighed and waved his hands signaling her to go.

Instead of paying attention to the redhead story about how her and her brother had it rough growing up. Peter was more focused on the blond who looked like he was about to fall apart.

Peter knew that look, it was one that plagued Aunt May for years. And one that still does. At the moment, Peter knew that he would try his hardest to get better.   
But, with the drug sitting next to him,  would be hard to maintain that mindset.

 


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Take me to church", by, 'Hozier'.

"How long have you been here?" Thor questioned Peter.

The shorter make looked up from sweeping the hall and stared at the blond in front of him, "Just a few months. Why do you ask?"

Thor shrugged and handed the other male a dustpan, "Just curious."

Peter quietly nodded and went back to his chore. "Are you okay? You seem, tense, " He broke the silence.

The taller make sighed, "Withdrawl, " He answered.

Peter nodded his head in understanding, "Rough, " He replied.

"Sorry I'm like this. Being uncomfortable that is. Just the shock of everything, it's finally catching up to me." Thor explained hastily.

The younger male nodded his head, "Yeah, no, I understand. It's like you thought nothing was wrong when everything was. You didn't realize how much you but someone until they snap."

The blond hummed, "Exactly."

"How are you coping? With everything I mean. I know that Sam tries to make the transition easy, but it's still a lot to take sometimes." Peter confined.

"It's going as best as it can go, " Thor sighed, "I hate myself a little bit more now. I can't believe that I put Bruce through that. He deserves so much more than me."

"I know the feeling, I hate myself for putting my Aunt through hell, " Peter sympathized.

"So what's going on here? Telling sad stories and painting our nails?" Tony questioned as he walked into the hall.

"Merely bonding Stark, is there a problem?" Thor shot back with a glint in his eyes.

"Nothing at all. Sam wants a word, something with your bag, " Tony smirked crossing his arms.

Thor clenched his jaw but made his way downstairs without a reply. Peter let out a breath of relief as the air cleared out. For a minute there it looked like they were going to claw at each other's throat.

"What's with you today? You're grumpy, " Peter let out a nervous laugh and sat the broom aside.   
"You guys best friends now?" Tony asked, ignoring the younger male's words.

"Not really, " Peter shrugged, "He just needed someone to talk to."  
"To nice for your own good, " Tony chuckled and softly shook his head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The shorter male pouted cutely.

Tony smirked and beckoned Peter closer, "Come here, " He mumbled under his breath. He hooked his thumbs on Peter's belt loops and pulled him in close.

"Tony someone might see, " Peter gasped at the sudden contact.

Tony responded by putting his mouth on Peter's and pushing him against the wall. The younger let out a whine and curled his fingers on the older man's shoulders. Tony pressed himself fully against the shorter man, wanting to feel as much of the other as possible.

It was heaven.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Invincible", by, 'Amine'.

The moment that Peter opened his eyes and glared at the sun rays that clouded his vision, he knew it was going to be a rough day. Groaning he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His room, even at room tempture, seemed cold. The growing pit in his chest sent that familiar ache throughout his body. He knew this drowing feeling all to well. 

After what seemed like a centuray, the male got out of bed and slowly started to dress himself. A baggy sweater with loose fitting sweatpants. Feeling shitty and dressing shitty, Peter thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

A knock sounded at his door, "Pete? Sam sent me to come and get you. Breakfast is ready," Tony spoke, his voice vibrating through the door.

Instead of replying, Peter opened his door and wordlessly began to make his way downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked with concern laced in his voice. Peter nodded slowly and disappered into the hall. The older man frowned but followed the shorter male out.

________

Breakfast was a quiet encounter. Everyone seemed to notice the depressing aura that cloaked Peter in a cage. Tony glanced worryingly at his- well he wasn't sure exactly what they are- but, he still cared for the doe-eyed male with all of his heart.

"It's okay Peter," Sam cleared his thoart, "Just take three move bites then you can go back to bed."

Peter nodded and looked down at his plate. He has eaten more than half, but he'll puke if he ate anymore. Slowly, the male shoveled two bies of eggs and a small bite of toast into his mouth.

Peter looked at Sam who nodded, "Make sure to turn your baby moniter on," Sam spoke up as Peter left the room.

"Is it an anniversary?" Tony questioned the man.  
Sam sighed and nodded, "Today is the day that his uncle died. It's going to be a tough day today."

Tony hummed and stood, "Well since I'm done, I'll be gooing now. Gotta take a shower and all of that," He grinned.  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't bother him Stark. You might break him."

Tony waved the man off and began walking up the stairs, "See ya later losers!"

________

"Peter? You alright in there?" Tony quietly knocked on the younger man's door.  
"Peachy," Came the sarcastically reply.

"Wanna go to my room? I have movies, even Frozen! Remember when everyone was obsessed with that? Couldn't get that song out of my head for about a month!" Tony held his ear to the door trying to see if he got Peter to laugh.

Hearing foootsteps, Tony took a step back as the bedroom door opened and a tear stain faced Peter came out. "Are you going to laugh at me if I sing along?"

Tony chuckled and took Peter's hand into his own, "Not all at, we'll even have a duet."  
Peter softly smiled at the man and nodded his head, "Okay." 


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Why," by, 'NF'.

"Hello my name is Steve. I'm addicted to crack cocaine," The blond paused as he gathered his thoughts, "I kept getting flashbacks about the war. Drugs made it better so my partner left me."

"How are you feeling today, Steve?" Sam questioned in a soft voice.  
Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I've been better. I just miss how everything used to be."

Sam nodded in undrstanding, "Thank you Steve. Would anyone else like to share?"   
Thor raised his hand looking like he was going to throw up. Sam smiled and nodded in the man's direction, "Thor."

"My name is Thor, I've been using and getting addicted to steroids. I'm here so I'll stop hurting those I care about," Thor spoke up gazing around the room and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We're glad your here Thor," Sam gently smiled at te male. "How are you feeling today?"  
The blond stared at the floor for a few seconds before quiety replying, "I feel sick."

Sam nodded, "Rehab often does that. Don't be afraid to lay down if you need to. Your heath is always important." Thor just nodded in response.

"Peter would you like to go next?" Sam kindly questioned at the younger male.

"Um, my name is Peter. I'm anerxic and today has been fine. Feeling a little dizzy, but that's normal," The doe-eyed male spoke.

"I'm glad your doing fine," Sam acknowledge the male, "Would anyone else like to share today?"

Tony raised his hand and Sam nodded at him to speak. "My name is Tony Stark, addicted to heroin and your local alcoholic. Today, I am wondering why the red witch isn't with us."

"Oh shove it Stark!" Natasha growled at the man.

"Now Natasha, everyone in this room has the right to know what happened with Wanda" Sam calmed the redhead down. Clearing his thoart, Sam spoke again, "Wanda was having sexual relations with an employee. As you all know, any form of romantic or sexual relationships are banned in this house."

Tony hummed, "Surprised it took you this long to find out. Well, other then that question my day has been fine," The man smirked.

"Would anyone else like to share?" Sam sighed, looking at the group in front of him. When no one answered he stood, "Okay clean up for the day. Today is all about relaxing. Dinner will be ready at six tonight."

As soon as Sam left the room, Steve stood and walked over to Tony with a sour expression on his face. "That was really unnecessary Tony. In the future please keep your comments to yourself."

Before Tony could reply, Steve walked away shaking his head. It seemed like something was troubling the blond.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her neck, "Someone who refuses to grow and change shouldn't be here," She spoke not looking at anyone.

Tony left the room in angry steps, what was going on? Peter wondered, staring after the man but not following him.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Unsteady," by, 'XAmbassadors'.

Peter turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out into the hallway in his pajamas. "Goodnight pirate!" He called out to the bird who was perched on top of a lamp. The bird chirped and Peter smiled as he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

The doe-eyed man yawned as he crawled into bed. He struggled to get comfortable as he thought back to the events of the day. Eventually the thoughts simmered down and Peter fell into a dreamless sleep.

A crashing sound startled Peter awake. He looked out the window and noticed it was still dark, Sitting up in bed, the male looked at the glowing red clock, 12:45 A.M.

Another crashing sound, Peter got out of bed and pressed his ear against the wall. Whimpering could be heard, who was next door? Slipping on his slippers, Peter peaked out into the hallway, and silently crept towards the door that was next to his. Trying to get his heart to calm down. 

Peter softly knocked on the door, "Tony?" He whispered quietly, "Are you okay?"

The noise on the other side of the door had stopped. Peter held his breath as footsteps sounded closer to the door. The bedroom door opened and Peter got pulled into the room.

Tony held onto Peter's shoulder's with his head down. "Sorry I woke you," Tony whispered. His voice hoarse, Peter noted.

"It's fine, are you okay?" The younger male questioned, trying to ignore the way that his heart started to skip a few beats.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. No big deal," Tony said in a hushed tone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked after the man's breathing became more relaxed.

"Nope, as a wise man once said, "I'll keep all my emotions right here and one day I'll die," Tony quoted.

Peter bit back a laugh, "Did you just quote John Mulaney?"

"That man does things to me," Tony sighed dramatically.

The two laughed and let go of each other. Tony made his way to his desk and invited Peter to sit on the bed. "Was I being that loud?" The older male asked after a short pause.

"I'm a pretty light sleeper. So who knows but, why don't you want to talk about it? Bottling things up like that isn't good for your mental state," Peter advised.

"I feel like I've been doing something so horrible that I can never be redeemed," Tony spoke in a low voice.

"But you can, you always can," Peter softly said.

The duo stared at each other for a minute before Tony leaped up and kissed Peter down on the bed. The two explored each other's mouths as clothes started to disappear from their bodies.

Tony started to mouth at Peter's neck while Peter curled his toes in the sheets. The automatic light in Tony's room began to turn off and the room slowly started to fill with quiet moans and soft groans of pleasure. 

With their bodies becoming more closer than ever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist link ;)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p5e54f9tnnpm5q98doms335v0/playlist/3J3AHsOGFc97TW2pSemsF7?si=Js41jR61SqqSnqZyrmNo0Q


End file.
